


Любовь и колокол

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Feanorian OT8, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Альтернативная версия развития отношений Феанора и Маглора на фоне колокольного безумия. Что будет, если Маглор откровенно скажет «Я тебя люблю»?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ФОРМЕНОС](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431942) by Клод и Марго. 



> Посвящается всем титанам пера, создавшим и поддерживающим русский фэндом по «Сильмариллиону»

_…вел себя безупречно-идиотски – с точки зрения того, кто никогда не любил.  
О. Громыко_

 

Обычно Куруфин отчаянно гордился своей принадлежностью к Первому Дому, королевской семье, роду умелых мастеров и вообще – на редкость талантливых личностей. Но иногда – довольно редко, надо признать, – бывало иначе. В такие дни ему также отчаянно хотелось быть беззаботным телеро и жить где-нибудь в тишине и покое. Без нудных обязанностей, определенно превышающих его возможности, без бесконечного списка дел и заданий... В общем, сейчас был именно такой период, и Куруфину решительно не хотелось делать то, что он делать был обязан. К примеру, разбираться, почему колокола, собственноручно отлитые Феанором из только что придуманного сплава и оригинальной формы, решительно не хотят звенеть и вообще – прилично звучать, а только нехорошо бумкают и гудят, как кухонные котлы, по которым палкой стукнули.  
Вся эта эпопея началась с месяц назад, когда приехавший из Тириона Финдекано взахлеб рассказывал о новой причуде тирионских умельцев – о колоколах. По его словам, колокола теперь были развешаны повсюду, разных форм и размеров. Особенно ценились дамами серебряные колокольца, которые подвешивались на браслеты, чтобы они там позванивали при движении. Разумеется, мастера старались превзойти друг друга, и колокола заполонили Тирион настолько, что даже Финве решил украсить дворец башней с колоколом. Обрадованные нолдор массово кинулись отливать колокола, дабы король смог выбрать лучший – и вот тут возникла загвоздка. Методы, годные для отливки малых и средних колоколов, ни в какую не годились для больших и прямо-таки огромных. Колокола трескались, лопались, отказывались звучать, и никакого просвета не появлялось. Попытки продолжались, ко времени отъезда Финдекано не сдались только самые упорные, и ажиотаж вокруг Того Самого Колокола все нарастал. По всеобщему мнению, тот, кто сможет его сделать, достоин звания самого искусного мастера Амана, а то и всей Арды, причем всеобщее помешательство не желало принимать во внимание все предыдущие достижения.  
Бедолага Финдекано сам не понял, какую бурю он поднял своим легкомысленным рассказом. Стоило только ему уехать, как Феанор немедленно отправился в мастерскую, приказав Куруфину следовать за ним. Уже по пути в мастерскую Мастер упомянул, что все остальные дела придется отложить. Многозначность этой фразы Куруфин понял лишь после трех дней сумасшедшего мозгового штурма, когда они не выходили из мастерской, вникая в сложности колокольного дела. Самый похожий сын быстро осознал отцовский замысел: сделать лучший колокол и преподнести его Финве, чтобы тот не забывал, кто тут Мастер.  
Сложность была в том, что никто в Форменосе даже приблизительно не представлял, как это сделать. Для того, чтобы разобраться хотя бы в физике явления, потребовался день. Еще день – на продумывание формы с чисто теоретической точки зрения – каковы должны быть стенки, чтобы обычный звук удара о металлический котел, понаотражавшись внутри, стал чистейшим колокольным звоном. И еще день – чтобы опять же теоретически прикинуть, какие металлы и сплавы могут дать такое счастье. После трехдневного напряжения Куруфин было порадовался, что самое страшное позади, но он не учел, что результатами раздумья Великого Мастера стали несколько сот идей про формы, материал и способы изготовления, которые требовали немедленной проверки. Были привлечены практически все обитатели Форменоса, кроме тех, кто не умел отличать молота от наковальни или упорно в этом уверял.  
Определив сплав, максимально похожий на то, что надо, они перешли к формам. Теперь эти формы были разбросаны по всем комнатам, и близнецы уже только пожимали плечами, находя парочку в мешке с картошкой.  
У всего этого был только один положительный момент – Феанор в общей столовой больше не появлялся. Предпочитал перекусывать без отрыва от производства, за что ему все были крайне благодарны. Теперь стало возможным спокойно поговорить, рассказать о прошедшем дне а еще... у Куруфина появилась возможность посмотреть на Амрода. Амрода, на которого теперь можно было только смотреть, потому что в середине трапезы кто-нибудь прибежит и скажет, что Феанор требует к себе своего самого умного сына, причем немедленно, и уже ругается. Вечером сил хватает только на то, чтобы раздеться и упасть на кровать. Неделей ранее его хватало на то, чтобы упав, разлепить глаза, увидеть Амрода, сказать «Угу», прижать его к себе и отключится до утра. Сейчас Амрод, поняв всю бессмысленность подобного, приходить перестал и только мрачно пялился на него за трапезами, и Куруфин отчетливо понимал, что если ничего не предпринять, то Амрод выкинет нечто уж совсем несуразное, и не факт, что после этого они смогут быть вместе.  
Наконец, Искусному удалось спокойно доесть свой обед, и, не дожидаясь очередного вызова, заловить Амрода, при этом мельком отметив, что в очередности уборки есть-таки своя сермяжная правда: близнецы остаются, а все остальные уходят. Маглор, по своему обыкновению, не заметивший окончания обеда, в число «всех остальных» не входил, но в Форменос привыкли считать его за живую мебель.  
– Амрод, послушай, Амрод, я все понимаю, – невнятно начал Куруфин. – Но ты же папу знаешь – если он чем-то всерьез увлечется, его же не остановить! – С каждым словом Куруфина одолевало сомнение в том, что надо говорить именно это, но остановиться он не мог:  
– Если он решил, что отольет самый лучший колокол в Амане, значит, так и сделает. Ну я же нужен ему, Амрод, пойми!  
Амрод понимать не хотел и стоял, скрестив руки и постукивая носком сапога по полу. Для себя он решил, что позволит Куруфину выговориться, а уж потом выскажет свои условия. Впрочем, он надеялся, что Куруфин закончит речь чем-нибудь вроде «Обещаю, что сегодня вечером я приду рано, жди меня в моей спальне», и тогда говорить ничего не придется. Амрод не хотел ставить своего возлюбленного перед сложным объяснением с отцом, но что-то Куруфину придется сделать, если он хочет и дальше быть с Амродом.  
Куруфин тем временем распалялся все больше.  
– Вот, Амрод, смотри! – он вытащил из кармана горсть макетов и с увлечением начал раскладывать их на столе, бесцеремонно сдвинув тарелки.  
– Мы тут высчитали, что форма должна быть примерно вот такой... – Куруфин поднял один из колоколов, – и, оказывается, что для лучшего звучания ушко должно быть из другого металла! Отец придумал новый способ отливки, теперь все делаем в литейных ямах. – Амрод перестал слушать после слова «высчитали», но Куруфину это совершенно не мешало. – Работаем все совершенно по разным направлениям, представляешь, скоро точно определим, при какой температуре делать, и уж тогда... – Куруфин восторженно закатил глаза.  
– Отольем вот такой колокол! – с этими словами Куруфин широко раскинул руки, показывая, какой величины будет этот колокол.  
Два вскрика раздались одновременно, причем один – сзади. Куруфин обернулся и увидел Маглора, потирающего нос. Они с Амродом даже не заметили, как тот подошел.  
– Извини, увлекся, – смутился Куруфин. – Нос цел?  
Маглор кивнул, посмотрел на колокола, потом на Куруфина, потом опять на колокола, вздохнул и, обойдя Амрода, побрел из комнаты.  
Амрод проводил его заинтересованным взглядом, впрочем, подошедший Амрос быстро переключил его внимание на себя.  
– Амрод! Ну это уже форменное свинство! – зашипел Амрос, ухватив Амрода за рукав. – Я тут что, один сегодня убираться буду?  
Амрод мысленно поклялся его придушить, как только останутся одни. Обязательно в такой момент вспоминать об уборке?! Мог бы и сам прибраться!..  
– Ну уж нет, – Амрос четко уловил настроение близнеца. – И не забудь, я тоже к Карантиру хочу. Вот когда закончим – и разбирайся со своими делами.  
Куруфин, со своей стороны, ухватил Амрода за другой рукав, при этом Амрод только тихо понадеялся, что его не вздумают тянуть в разные стороны.  
– Послушай, я обязательно скажу отцу, что от постоянного перенапряжения у меня мозги отказывают, мне отдыхать нормально нужно! Еще пару деньков потерпи!  
Амрод кивнул и решительно стряхнул с себя чужие руки.  
– Все, иду на посуду. Куруфин, – Амрод чуть было не хихикнул, уж больно смешно выглядел обеспокоенный брат, – Я обязательно приду. – Амрод привстал на цыпочки и чмокнул Куруфина в щечку. Куруфин счастливо улыбнулся и машинально потер щеку, жалея, что не получит большего.  
– Но жду только два дня! – пригрозил напоследок Амрод и под потешно-грозным взглядом Амроса отправился на кухню. Куруфин проводил его взглядом и, передернув плечами, отправился разыскивать отца, не сомневаясь, что в очередной раз получит от того «догоняй» за задержку невесть где.  
На полпути, вспомнив, что забыл в столовой образцы, вернулся. Близнецы уже успели унести все на кухню и теперь, очевидно, возились там, но, к собственному удивлению, Куруфин обнаружил в комнате Маглора.  
Маглор склонился над столом и осторожно трогал колокола, так беспечно забытые Куруфином.  
Куруфин подошел и хлопнул Маглора по плечу. Тот вздрогнул и отшатнулся.  
– Твое? – зачем-то спросил он, показывая на колокола.  
– Ну да. Это только макеты, ну, чтоб видно было, какая форма лучше, – решил пояснить Куруфин. – Если все пропорции соблюсти, то у большого колокола звук будет такой же, как и у маленького.  
Маглор заинтересованно, как показалось Куруфину, слушал.  
– Это то, над чем он... над чем вы сейчас работаете? – уточнил Маглор. Куруфин мысленно закатил глаза. Конечно, то, что взбудоражило весь Форменос, как всегда, прошло мимо певца. Поэтому он ограничился кивком. Маглор в очередной раз посмотрел на колокола, осторожно потрогал ближайший (образец № 16, бронза, моментально всплыло у Куруфина из памяти) и неожиданно попросил:  
– А расскажи еще.  
Ошарашенный Куруфин посмотрел неверяще, дождался подтверждающего кивка и начал рассказывать, для наглядности встряхивая образцы. Столовая тут же наполнилась перезвоном.  
Лекция продолжалась битый час, пока Куруфин не спохватился, что отец там, наверное, уже рвет и мечет.  
Быстро закруглившись и забрав образцы, Куруфин помчался в мастерскую, где выяснил причину, по которой его еще не позвали. Оказывается, Феанор переоценил свои силы и, почти месяц практически не отдыхая, заснул, пока дожидался результата очередной отливки. Разумеется, его никто не осмелился будить, вот и ждали Куруфина. Куруфин, мысленно вздохнув, взял на себя сию почетную обязанность, стойко перетерпел тираду на тему «Какие все недоумки, не могли сразу разбудить», и принялся освобождать от формы получившийся колокол. Трудовой процесс продолжился. Единственное, на что Куруфину не хватило времени – это проверить, все ли образцы он захватил из столовой. И когда недостача обнаружилась, Куруфин в очередной раз убедился в истине форменосской поговорке, что менестрель, попавшийся на пути, – к несчастью. Впрочем, он тут же выбросил этот случай из головы.  
И вновь вспомнил, когда обнаружил, что куда-то делись все макеты, ранее щедро разбросанные по всей крепости. Феанор отметил сей факт, похвалив близнецов за то, что они наконец-то проявили инициативу в наведении порядка, мельком отметив при этом, что им сильно повезло, что образцы ему стали уже не нужны. Куруфин почувствовал какую-то смутную тревогу. Он совершенно твердо знал, что близнецы до колоколов не дотрагивались. Амрод, по понятным причинам, их не переваривал, а Амросу они в жизни бы не понадобились, учитывая, что даже маленькие колокольца, выходящие из-под рук Феанора, не были похожи на украшения. Идею, что в Форменосе появился шпион, который хочет украсть разработки, Куруфин отмел сразу и безоговорочно. Но мысли, что образцы забрал Маглор, таки потребовалось время, чтобы занять надлежащее место в голове Искусного. Он решительно не мог понять, на кой они понадобились певцу.  
Через пару дней, в течение которых непонятный факт исчезновения макетов стерся из памяти большинства, Куруфин столкнулся в коридоре с Маглором. Тот выглядел взволнованно и бережно прижимал к груди что-то, показавшееся Куруфину смутно знакомым.  
– Маглор, это ты тогда взял макеты? – может, не самое удачное начало, но неспособность Куруфина к светскому разговору была широко известна.  
Маглор неуверенно кивнул и остановился. Оба помолчали. Наконец, Маглор спросил:  
– Наверное, надо вернуть?  
– Да нет, – пожал плечами Куруфин. – Отец же сказал, они ему уже не нужны. И все-таки, зачем они тебе? – искренне поинтересовался Куруфин. Ему давно хотелось узнать причину столь сильной заинтересованности в заготовках.  
Маглор отвел взгляд, словно раздумывая. Искусный понадеялся только, что он думает над ответом, а не погрузился в свои музыкальные грезы.  
– Низачем, – ответил Маглор, теперь уже глядя Куруфину в глаза. – Но могу вернуть, если понадобятся, – неуверенно повторил он, опять отводя взгляд. И перехватил свою ношу поудобнее. Куруфин определенно где-то это уже видел...  
– Не надо, – рассеянно отмахнулся Куруфин, пытаясь вспомнить, что же за сверток, такой до боли знакомый...  
– Я тогда пойду? – полувопросительно поинтересовался Маглор.  
– Да, да, – отмахнулся Куруфин, вспомнив, что отец послал его за бутербродами.  
Маглор еще немного постоял, задумчиво глядя вслед уходящему Куруфину, и побрел дальше.

***

  
Непонятное поведение Маглора почему-то упорно не хотело покидать мозг Куруфина, как будто где-то внутри свербело «Что-то тут не то, что-то тут не то...» Оно постоянно приходило на ум в редкие минуты отдыха. А когда Куруфин отговорился, что надышался едким дымом, когда плавили последнюю форму, и Феанор его отпустил, то первое, о чем он спросил Амрода, так это:  
– Амрод, ты ничего странного не заметил? В Маглоре?  
Амрод замер, не донеся до рта бутерброд (для экономии времени они решили поесть прямо к комнате Куруфина).  
– Странного в Маглоре? – недоуменно переспросил он.  
– Ну да. – Куруфин замялся. – Понимаешь, мне кажется, с ним что-то происходит, а я даже не представляю, что именно. – Куруфин посмотрел на лицо Амрода, превратившееся в один большой знак вопроса, и пояснил:  
– Это ведь он взял те колокола.  
– Маглор? – опять переспросил Амрод. Получив утвердительный кивок от Куруфина, увлеченно жующего свою бутерброд, Амрод принялся размышлять. Колокола повсюду его достали, но убрать их куда бы там ни было ему бы и в голову не пришло. И Амросу – тоже. Но Маглору-то это зачем? Нет, определенно тут что-то не так. Он сам ничего не заметил, но раз Куруфин говорит, то так оно и есть. И раз Куруфин завел об этом разговор, когда они в кои-то веки оказались вдвоем, и у Амрода сладко покалывает в груди, стоит ему поймать многообещающий взгляд Куруфина, то дело серьезно. Маглором необходимо заняться.  
Приняв очередное героическое решение, обычно предваряющее конец спокойной жизни Форменоса, Амрод дождался, когда Куруфин в очередной раз посмотрит на него, и демонстративно-медленно облизал пальцы, с удовлетворением отметив блеск в направленном на него взгляде. Маглором он займется позже. Значительно позже.

***

  
Новому занятию Амрод отдался со всем жаром и энергией, накопленными во время вынужденного бездействия. Он несколько дней ходил за Маглором, как хвостик, и ничто его не отвлекало от данного занятия, поскольку Куруфина опять призвали трудиться на семейной ниве. Результат оказался... неоднозначным.  
Во-первых, Маглор не совершал ничего дурного или того, о чем никому не следовало бы знать. Его совершенно не беспокоило, смотрят на него или нет, он не вздрагивал, когда кто-то к нему подходил, и неуверенно-растерянного взгляда провинившегося у него тоже не было. В принципе, Амрод и не ожидал найти за певцом какие-то проступки, но это было бы таким удобным объяснением... То есть, в общем и целом Маглор вел себя, как всегда, – жил, никого не замечая, и никого не замечал сам.  
Но было еще и «во-вторых»... А во-вторых – Амрод заметил странность не в первый день, а потом долго, сам себе не веря, проверял собственные выводы. Маглор больше не пел. Раньше его голос раздавался в различных, иногда самых неожиданных местах, поскольку певцу было абсолютно все равно, где пробовать звучание новой песни или музыкальной фразы, а сейчас – его не было слышно. Вообще. Амрод ушам своим не поверил, когда осознал, что в течение трех дней непрерывной слежки он не услышал от Маглора ни единой песни. Нет, конечно, он не прекратил их слагать – и губами шевелил, как положено, и также методично подбирал ноты – но еще ни разу не попробовал спеть получившееся. Амрод однажды, воспользовавшись правом принесшего ужин сторожу бункера, подошел вплотную настолько, что чуть не уткнулся сидящему у двери Маглору в макушку, но так ничего и не понял. Маглор напевал, что называется, «про себя», и слова идентификации не поддавались. Но мелодия была довольно-таки грустная. Конечно, ничего удивительного, но вкупе со всем остальным... Амрод решил подключить к делу Амроса.  
Амрос, голова которого была забита сплошным Карантиром, ничего толкового не сказал, хотя тоже был поражен. Куруфин! сказал, что с Маглором!! что-то странное!!! Амрос тоже не смог вспомнить ничего толкового, кроме того, что Маглор уже давно не спрашивал, удачная ли рифма. У Амроса он такое спрашивал частенько, потому что Амрос с большим удовольствием читал новинки из Тириона и мог точно сказать, заезжена ли рифма и в моде ли тот или иной размер. Но когда именно Маглор перестал интересоваться мнениями по поводу своего творчества, Амрос припомнить не мог, будучи занят налаживанием отношений с Карантиром.  
Амрос, заплетая волосы в сложные пятипрядевые косички, решил все-таки подытожить:  
– Амрод, если бы речь шла не о Маглоре, ведь ты бы сразу поставил диагноз!  
Амрод мрачно кивнул. Они действительно думали одинаково.  
– Но это же Маглор. К тому же, – подобрался Амрос к самому больному вопросу, – он не покидал Форменоса, а тут не в кого влюбляться.  
Они с Амродом одновременно вздохнули. Факт, признаваемый всеми – Феанор не терпел вблизи себя ярких личностей, а сыновья, выросшие в тени его впечатляющей харизмы, на более мелкие светочи внимания не обращали. Глупо было бы надеяться, что у Маглора внезапно свершился резкий поворот в мозгах, но даже если и так, то опять же – на горизонте привлекательных знакомых-незнакомых не наблюдалось.

***

  
Теперь мысль о странности Маглора не покидала Амрода настолько, что в очередной краткосрочный отдых Куруфина он первым заговорил о Маглоре, поскольку это был его единственный шанс в ближайшее время рассказать о своих выводах.  
– А я выяснил, что с Маглором, – заговорщически прошептал Амрод на ухо начинавшему засыпать Куруфину.  
– Да ну? – чуть ли не в полусне буркнул вымотавшийся за день (и вечер) Куруфин.  
Амрод поколебался было, видя такую реакцию, но решил продолжить.  
– Он больше не поет, ну, громко то есть, не спрашивает никого о новых рифмах, наигрывает печальные мелодии, – упоенно перечислял Амрод, легонько поглаживая Куруфина по плечу, – да и вообще, мы от него давно ничего нового не слышали.  
Куруфина тянуло подремать под перечисление, но он мужественно держался, ожидая завершения.  
– Он влюбился, – итогово произнес Амрод.  
Как бы ему не хотелось спать, Куруфин на миг опешил.  
– Маглор? – глупо переспросил он, посмотрел на довольную усмешку близнеца и... закрыл глаза:  
– Все, я сплю. – И добавил:  
– Как придумаешь что-нибудь еще – скажешь. – Извиняюще-сонно:  
– Амрод, я спать хочу, давай с шутками потом.  
Амрод подскочил и вцепился Куруфину в плечи:  
– Да какие шутки! Я это точно знаю! Да кто угодно сказал бы, что он влюблен!  
Куруфин сбросил с себя руки Амрода и демонстративно отвернулся, пробурчав:  
– Я сплю. И я тебе – не верю. Придумай что-нибудь еще.  
Амрод только сжал кулаки. Да как он смеет. Интуиция Амрода вычислила немало тайных парочек и никогда не ошибалась! А тут – все признаки налицо!  
Близнец как-то позабыл, что сам долго не мог в это поверить.  
Амрод думал еще немного обиженно посопеть у Куруфина над ухом, потом посмотрел, как сладко тот спит, вспомнил, что брат не отдыхал уже несколько дней, что Куруфина все же хватило на то, чтобы доказать ему, Амроду, как сильно он его любит... Но все же Амрод торжественно пообещал себе найти доказательства влюбленности Маглора и ткнуть кое-кого носом прямо в них – он очень гордился своей интуицией. И прилег рядом, уткнувшись в теплую, натруженную спину, отчего-то горьковато пахнущую брусникой.

***

  
Когда Амрод поделился с Амросом своим возмущением, тот целиком и полностью разделил чувства брата. Конечно, неприятно осознавать, что старшие считают тебя за пустое место, с какой бы при этом симпатией не относились. Но вдвойне неприятно, когда отказываются признать превосходство в той единственной области, в которой ты спец – в области «высоких чувств». Амрос готов был шпионить за Маглором круглосуточно, если бы Амрод попросил, лишь бы доказать Куруфину, доказать всем...  
Амрод благоразумно решил круглосуточное слежение не устраивать, поскольку, как подсказывал ему недавний опыт, толку от этого мало. Но тщательное наблюдение за Маглором выявило еще одну странность: Маглор больше не разбрасывался бумагами где ни попадя. В цепкие руки близнецов за неделю не попало ни одного листочка, ни одного клочочка, хотя менестрель марал бумагу так же усердно, как и раньше. Но теперь он не терял ни одного черновика и всё забирал с собой, а для обыска в его комнате у близнецов еще не было мало-мальски приличного повода. И они решили пока подождать и посмотреть, что будет дальше, к тому же Амрод авторитетно заявил, что если у Маглора любовная лихорадка, то рано или поздно должно начаться обострение, и вот тогда-то (если они будут достаточно внимательны) все и выяснится. Пока что единственным признаком обострения являлось то, что Маглор практически перестал есть и за едой только молча ковырял вилкой в тарелке, не поднимая глаз, потом отодвигал тарелку, бормоча, что не голоден, и выходил из столовой.  
А вот это уже не ускользнуло от внимания Маэдроса. Тот, успокоенный тем, что все парочки разобрались друг с другом, полностью погрузился в свои едва начавшиеся отношения с Келегормом, от чьей улыбки по утрам все дневные дела решались словно бы сами собой, в кои-то веки оставляя ему свободное время. В такой обстановке немудрено, что о проблемах ему думать решительно не хотелось. И сейчас он выговаривал себе за это, отметив столь резко очертившийся за последние время овал лица Маглора. Маэдрос решил пока никому не рассказывать о своих опасениях и попытаться поговорить с Маглором самому, воспользовавшись уже привычной схемой «отнесение еды стражу бункера».  
И замер, выйдя к сокровищнице, потому что картина, представшая его взгляду, была непривычной. Маглор сидел, прислонившись к бункеру и обхватив руками колени. Лютня лежала рядом, но, судя по небрежно брошенному на нее свитку, к ней и не притрагивались. У Маглора был такой вид, что Маэдрос не решился с ним заговаривать, просто поставил рядом поднос и молча ушел, дождавшись лишь брошенного в спину тихого «Спасибо».  
Позже он обругал себя за то, что неправильно поступил, надо было подойти... Но было уже поздно. Маэдрос дал себе зарок обязательно поговорить в следующий раз...  
И в следующий. И еще раз.  
Каждый раз Маэдрос подходил с твердым намерением расспросить, в чем дело. И каждый раз, видя Маглора, оставившего лютню, Маглора, смотрящего в пустоту прямо перед собой, Маглора, который перестал петь... Он не решался. И его тревога за Маглора все нарастала, и пересилила, наконец, то странное чувство, которое настоятельно советовало ему оставить певца в покое.  
– Маглор, что с тобой происходит? – спросил Маэдрос, присев рядом с певцом и взяв его руку в свою.  
Маглор взглянул на него своими серо-туманными глазами.  
– Ничего, – тихо произнес он и осторожно высвободил руку. – Со мной никогда ничего не происходит, – горько добавил он и запрокинул голову, бессмысленно глядя в небо. Пытаясь удержать слезы?  
– Ты же знаешь, тебе есть к кому обратиться. Я всегда... – Маэдрос осекся, потому что реакция брата была не той, которую он ожидал. Маглор смеялся. Смеялся тем беззвучным смехом, который зачастую неотличим от плача.  
– Ты? – словно выплюнул ему в лицо Маглор, прекратив свой... смех. – О нет, – продолжил он, глядя в лицо Маэдроса расширенными глазами. – Нет, Майтимо, ты можешь быть идеальным старшим братом, но некоторые вещи не в твоей власти. – Он замер. И закончил:  
– И, к сожалению, не в моей.  
Маэдрос чувствовал себя даже не ошеломленным или обескураженным... В Маглоре на миг словно вспыхнул огонь, но не тот, что греет в очаге, а тот, что заманивает заблудших путников на болотах… Маэдрос словно заглядывал в лицо ожившему туману, с его внутренней пустотой и предсказуемым финалом. И он не знал, что ему делать и говорить.  
Маглор в последний раз пытливо глянул ему в лицо и отвел глаза, в очередной раз уставившись в пустоту.  
– Со мной... все в порядке, брат, – чуть приглушенно произнес он. – Все в порядке. Все так, как и должно быть. Ничего, что могло бы нарушить твой покой. Никто не смущал мой разум недозволенными речами, и я сам ничего не замыслил. Нет, – покачал он головой, – ничего такого.  
– Ты плохо выглядишь в последнее время, – мягко выговорил Маэдрос. – Я волновался.  
Маглор, казалось, его не услышал, только передернул плечами.  
– Я пойду, – Маэдрос встал. – Если ты захочешь рассказать, что с тобой... И даже если я не смогу помочь, ты сможешь просто выговориться.  
Маглор взглянул на него снизу вверх и, после недолгого колебания, медленно кивнул.  
– Если надумаю.  
Маэдрос ободряюще улыбнулся и оставил Маглора все так же сидеть в задумчивости, размышляя о чем-то невозможно своем.

***

  
Маэдрос никому не сказал о своей тревоге за Маглора, но тем удивительнее было, что с ним заговорили как раз об этом.  
– Слушай, – начал Келегорм, удобно расположившись на плече Маэдроса, – я тут на днях кое-что странное заметил.  
– Да? – рассеянно отозвался Маэдрос.  
Келегорм дотянулся и легонько куснул его за шею, чтоб не отвлекался.  
– Ага. С Маглором нелады, ты видел?  
Маэдрос замер, медленно выдохнул и перелег на бок, лицом к Келегорму.  
– Да. Ты лучше расскажи, что с ним не так.  
Келегорм попытался пожать плечами, что в положении лежа выглядело комично, сам рассмеялся, представив себя со стороны, и Маэдрос тоже чуть улыбнулся. Посерьезнел:  
– Мне кажется, он в последнее время какой-то уж слишком тихий. – Задумался, подбирая слова. – Он и раньше был не особо заметный, а от него сейчас только тень осталась. И еще, он просил средство от бессонницы.  
– У тебя? – спросил Маэдрос.  
– Нет, у лекаря, – чуть удивленно ответил Келегорм. – Помнишь, дня четыре назад я костяшки сшиб? – Он помахал в воздухе рукой, полюбовался на почти зажившие ссадины, и продолжил:  
– Ты меня погнал к лекарю за мазью, спасибо, кстати, и там был Маглор, который меня увидел и куда-то заторопился. – Келегорм посмотрел на Маэдроса, слушает ли тот. Маэдрос слушал очень внимательно. – Я, разумеется, тут же спросил, что он тут делал. И лекарь сказал, что он просил зелье от бессонницы посильнее. И знаешь что? – Келегорм посмотрел на Маэдроса, и что-то мелькнуло в его глазах.  
– Он сказал, – медленно продолжил Келегорм, пытаясь вспомнить поточнее, – что Маглора уже не берут обычные травяные настои, и ему нужно что-то посильнее, а у лекаря больше ничего нет, все остальное – только на крайний случай, для раненых на охоте и типа того. И он еще спросил меня, осторожно так, не случалось ли с ним в последнее время... чего-нибудь страшного. Он мне так и сказал «чего-нибудь страшного».  
– И что ты ему ответил? – спросил Маэдрос, видя, что Келегорм больше ничего не хочет сказать.  
Тот сморщил нос.  
– А что я мог ему ответить? Нет, ничего не видел, ничего не случалось. А ты? Ты говоришь, ты тоже что-то заметил.  
– Да. Он больше не поет. – Сказав, Маэдрос отметил ту реакцию, что и ожидал. Келегорм недоуменно моргнул, потом на его лице отразилось выражение напряженной задумчивости.  
– А ведь верно. – Кажется, Келегорм был так же потрясен, как и он, когда понял это.  
– Я пытался говорить с ним, но он... не захотел рассказать, что с ним, – признался Маэдрос. – Я только надеюсь, что рано или поздно он придет ко мне или к кому-нибудь из нас. Я не знаю, что с ним, но он глубоко переживает.  
Келегорм потянулся обнять Маэдроса, и на миг оба замерли, радуясь ощущению близкого рядом.  
– С ним все будет хорошо, – прошептал Келегорм на ухо Маэдросу. – Он же наш брат, он сильный.  
– Он всегда был самым слабым из нас, – так же тихо отозвался Маэдрос. – Но нам остается только верить в него и быть с ним, когда мы ему понадобимся.  
– Мы и будем, – подвел итог Келегорм. И рывком опрокинул на себя брата. – А ты пока будешь со мной, – громко сказал он и улыбнулся, увидев, как озабоченное выражение лица Маэдроса сменяется на другое, более приятное для его глаза.

***

  
Амрос, мурлыча себе под нос, неторопливо шагал по коридору. Шел он к Карантиру (который, как он знал, его ждал), но искренне хотел опоздать. Чтобы его отсутствие заметили, чтобы гордый Карантир, нахмурясь, мерил шагами комнату взад-вперед. О том, что по приходу Амрос схлопочет подзатыльник, а вовсе не крепкие объятья, он догадывался, но, как всякая романтичная натура, не брал в голову.  
Поэтому, увидев Маглора, выскальзывающего из дверей купальни, Амрос не пошагал дальше с небрежным видом, а моментально спрятался за колонну. Застать Маглора с предметом его обожания было бы, конечно, здорово, но маловероятно, так что Амрос действовал больше по привычке.  
Внимательно (Маглор все равно не обращает внимания ни на что вокруг) разглядывая певца, Амрос в очередной раз подивился неправильностям, которые, казалось, окружают Маглора. Во-первых, менестрель вышел из купальни совершенно сухим, даже волосы не намокли, во-вторых, то, что он комкал в руках, стоя посреди коридора, оказалось его же собственным полотенцем, в-третьих – и это Амроса окончательно удивило – полотенце было до ужаса мокрым. С него банально капало, но брат решительно прижимал его к себе. То ли Маглор уронил его в воду, как только пришел, то ли кто-то им попользовался, и теперешняя реакция Маглора – иллюстрация к выражению Карантира «трясет от ярости», Амрос не решил, но, судя по лицу Маглора, на котором мелькали какие-то бурные чувства, скорее, второе. Сам Маглор, похоже, решил сначала полотенце посушить, прежде чем самому обтираться. Мудрая мысль, в таком виде толку немного.  
Амрос только собрался выйти из-за колонны и пойти себе дальше (ну хочется ему до посинения стоять и думать: взять сухое или это высушить – пожалуйста, а вот лично его – ждут), как Маглор совершил нечто уж совсем удивительное: он поднес полотенце поближе к глазам и... уткнулся лицом в полотенце! Мокрое, капающее, использованное полотенце! Амрос отпрянул, сел на корточки и дал себе зарок не высовываться, пока не стихнут шаги. Маглору все равно в другую сторону, а разброд и шатания ума столь артистичной натуры ему не по зубам.  
Амрос дождался шелеста шагов и пошел дальше, не забывая оглядываться по сторонам. Второй раз за день наблюдать чудачества Маглора решительно не хотелось. Вот только интересно, это уже можно считать за обострение или нет? Амрос взял себе на заметку рассказать близнецу.

***

  
Ожидаемый разговор с Амродом пришлось отложить, потому что каждый вечер Амрод допоздна ждал Куруфина, не дожидался и приходил в комнату в таком отвратительном настроении, что говорить с ним было бесполезно. Колокола ширились и заполняли весь мир. Днем Куруфин, не переставая, говорил о перспективах нового, улучшенного сплава меди и олова с серебром, дающем просто потрясающее звучание, и о сложностях, связанных с выплавкой колокола. Вечером Феанор его от себя не отпускал, и ночевал теперь Куруфин либо в мастерской, либо во внутреннем дворике, превращенном в плавильню.  
Единственное счастье состояло в том, что до прочих обитателей Форменоса, благодаря конструкции крепости, гулы и звоны всех колоколов не долетали. Когда Феанор говорил, что он хочет себе звукоизолированное место для работы, он именно это и имел в виду. Даже у жутчайшей вибрации, от которой у Куруфина потом гудели кости, не было ни единого шанса.  
Амрос тщетно пытался донести это до Амрода, но тот наотрез отказывался считать тишину положительным моментом в жизни, говоря, что если бы колоколов не было, то тихо было бы и так.  
Сегодня, похоже, Амрод никуда не собирался, лежал на спине, заложив руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок. Когда Амрос, выдохшись, умолк, близнец только скосил на него взгляд и тяжело вздохнул. Амрос вздумал было обидеться, но брат заговорил первым:  
– Амрос, извини, конечно, но мне сейчас не до Маглора. – Последовала секундная пауза. – А ты знаешь, сколько дней я не был с Куруфином?  
– Нет, – недоуменно ответил Амрос. – Я как-то не считал.  
Амрод порывисто сел на кровати.  
– Двадцать! Двадцать дней назад он отговорился больным, и мы... – Амрод замолчал и лег обратно. Следующая фраза зазвучала тоскливо:  
– И десять – с тех пор, как он вообще со мной говорил. Не о колоколах, а просто так.  
Амрос занервничал. Такое поведение никогда не унывающего брата смотрелось дико, и ему даже думать не хотелось, насколько сильные эмоции бушуют сейчас в Амроде.  
– Ну Амрод, ну что же ты, ну он же не виноват, – торопливо забормотал Амрос. – Ты же знаешь, это все отец...  
– Ага. Но нам от этого не легче.  
Амрос вдруг рассердился.  
– Да что же это так! Он Куруфина гоняет «в хвост и в гриву», как говорит Келегорм. Все мастера чуть с ног не валятся, а ему все мало! Он со всеми так обращается, как будто у него неутомимые майя в помощниках! А то, что у кого-то может быть личная жизнь, ему и дела нет! Ему и в голову не приходит, что Куруфина могут ждать! – Речь Амроса прервалась, потому что следующие предложения грозились обернуться слезами, так сильно младший расчувствовался.  
– Неудивительно, – пожал плечами Амрод, которого уже давно не трогали кратковременные истерики близнеца. – Его-то самого никто не ждет. После того случая, ну, помнишь, с... – Непроизнесенное имя повисло в комнате. В Форменосе тщательно избегали данной темы. – В общем, как только его бросили, так он с тех пор и мается. Дурью, в основном, – злобно добавил Амрод, для которого требовавшее подтверждение мастерство Феанора было пустым звуком. Амрос подумал и кивнул.  
– Вот интересно, он все время в мастерской, потому что у него никого нет, или у него никого нет именно потому, что он все время чем-то занят? – задумчиво произнес Амрос.  
– А когда ему это мешало? – буркнул Амрод. Амрос только пожал плечами в ответ. – Меня больше волнует, что будет, когда он закончит свою... деятельность. Помнишь, какой он был, когда Камни создал? – дождался, пока на физиономии Амроса отразится сначала задумчивость, потом понимание.  
– Бодрый, радостный, – начал перечислять Амрос. – Энергичен, в хорошем настроении...  
– И всех любит. – Похоронно закончил Амрод. У близнецов синхронно вырвался тяжелый вздох.  
– Причем буквально. В прошлый раз он отмечал вместе с нами и Келегормом... – начал развивать идею Амрос.  
– И ему было мало, он еще пытался добавить и Куруфина, но тот был слишком сильно пьяный, – перебив, методично добавил Амрод. – Думаю, в этот раз будет то же самое. – Дождался, пока Амрос заплывет в глубины понимания, и утопил совсем: – А Карантиру эта ситуация о-о-очень не понравится. А сделать он ничего отцу не сможет. Догадываешься, на ком он выместит свой гнев?  
Амрос вскочил и нервно заходил по комнате.  
– Радуйся, что хоть какое-то время он нас не доставал, – меланхолично заметил Амрод. – Вряд ли Карантир обрадовался бы, если бы ты по вечерам спешил к отцу, а не к нему.  
– Куруфин тоже, – буркнул в ответ Амрос.  
Амрод приподнялся на кровати, с любопытством наблюдая за Амросом, нарезающем круги по комнате. Убедившись, что близнец больше не питает иллюзий по поводу ближайшего будущего, он решил переключить его внимание на другой объект:  
– Только не говори, что Карантир не в курсе, что ты спал с Феанором. И он знает, что твоей вины тут нет, отец делает со всеми нами, что хочет, и никто ему не указ. Ты лучше подумай о Келегорме. – На этих словах Амрос остановился, поднял голову и посмотрел на Амрода блестящими от непролитых слез глазами. – Ты ведь представляешь, как он сейчас выглядит. – Амрос кивнул, и Амрод продолжил свой испытанный способ выведения кого-либо из депрессии под названием "А другим вообще фигово". – На него смотреть больно, так сияет. И как ты думаешь, сколько шансов, что Феанор не заметит, какой он у нас в последнее время стал красавчик?  
– Маэдрос будет очень переживать, – прошептал Амрос, и губы у него опять задрожали. Амрод вздохнул. Иногда брат сильно раздражал его своей дурацкой сентиментальностью. И неумением оценить свое будущее даже приблизительно.  
– А ты прикинь, что будет, если Маэдрос пойдет против отца? У них с Келегормом все серьезно, он так просто это не оставит. – Амрод чуть задумался и добавил:  
– И Куруфин, наверное, тоже.  
Близнецы переглянулись и опять вздохнули.  
– Мы живем на скороварке, скоро будет "Бум", – мрачно заключил Амрод. Младший был с ним полностью согласен.


	2. Chapter 2

Куруфин не знал, куда деваться, а то давно бы куда-нибудь делся. Новый сплав, с серебром, придавал колоколу замечательный звук, но расплачиваться за это приходилось прочностью стенок. При достаточно сильном ударе колокол трескался. Сначала было подумали на процедуру литья, но другие сплавы отлично получались и в литейной яме, так что дело было в самом серебре. Феанор пробовал испытывать различные добавки для увеличения прочности, но помогало мало. Судя по всему, от серебросодержащего сплава придется отказаться, что означало – работу придется начать заново. Феанор срывался на всех, и чтобы мастеровые хоть немного передохнули, Куруфин предложил отцу сделать передышку до завтра, нормально поесть и отдохнуть. Мастер только злобно посмотрел на него… и согласился. Видно, и его силы подходили к концу.  
Сплавив отца в купальни, Куруфин еще немного поработал со сплавами, бывшими в его распоряжении, и отправился на обед. И только подойдя к столовой и услышав рык Феанора, запоздало сообразил, что надо было хотя бы предупредить остальных о грядущем присутствии отца.  
Эта мысль не покидала его в течение всего обеда, пока он слушал, как отец всех распекает. Амрос слишком громко чавкает, Карантир вертится, Амрод не ест, что дают, у Келегорма одежда неподходящего цвета... Попало даже Маэдросу – за чрезмерно рассеянный взгляд, но, к счастью, обед уже подходил к концу, и стоило Куруфину подумать, что все уже закончилось, как в столовою проскользнул Маглор.  
Увидев отца, он замер, прижал к себе покрепче лютню и только-только собрался что-то сказать, но Феанор успел первым. Такого о Маглоре Куруфин не слышал даже в самые худшие дни. Ему отчаянно было жалко певца, и он понимал, что в том, что отец сейчас так разоряется, целиком и полностью его вина, потому что он никому ничего не сказал. Тогда они успели бы, например, заменить чем-нибудь капусту, раз Амрод ее не ест, а Келегорм сменил бы свою лазурную тунику на черную, хотя синее ему идет больше… Куруфин, как никогда ранее, пожалел, что он, в основном, «крепок задним умом». И сейчас, видя отца, который вышел из-за стола и хищно шел к Маглору, у Куруфина нехорошо скребло на сердце.  
Феанор остановился против опустившего голову Маглора и продолжил свой монолог:  
– Так чем же все-таки занимался мой второй сын, раз посмел нарушить порядок, заведенный мной? Чем-то важным? – Он прервался и нарочито подождал ответа. Маглор безмолвствовал.  
– Не слышу ответа! Конечно, чем-то более важным, чем помощь в восстановлении чести Дома! Наверняка складывал свои дурные вирши и слащавые песенки? – в голосе Феанора появились вкрадчивые нотки. К несчастью, Маглор выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы машинально кивнуть.  
– Я так и думал! Бездельник! – припечатал Феанор. Куруфин похолодел. Что бы тот ни говорил ранее, слово «бездельник» было для Феанора худшим оскорблением, которое только могло сорваться с его уст. А сейчас оно могло привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.  
– И смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю! – рявкнул Феанор. И когда Маглор даже не пошевелился, схватил его за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть на себя, пристально посмотрел в глаза Маглору и – не произнес ни слова, к большому удивлению всех братьев, уже настроившихся на часовую лекцию об основах воспитания. Наконец, отпустил Маглора и устало отмахнулся:  
– Иди к бункеру, хоть при деле будешь.  
Маглор кивнул и торопливо вышел. Феанор развернулся к остальным:  
– А вы чего ждете? Обед окончен, быстро встали! – Наученные горьким опытом, сыновья гуськом потянулись к выходу под неодобрительным взглядом отца.  
– И запомните, я не потерплю никаких нарушений дисциплины! Отныне я буду приходить на все трапезы, а то совсем распустились, раздолбаи, – напоследок выразился Феанор. Куруфин приглушил обреченный вздох. Сейчас и до него доберутся…  
– Куруфин! – Да, он так и знал. – Новый колокол должен скоро совсем остыть. Когда пора будет вынимать, разбудишь меня. – В голосе Феанора теперь по-настоящему зазвучала усталость.  
– Да, атаринья, – машинально ответил Куруфин.

***

  
Карантир со злостью пнул стену. Мало ему собственных проблем, так еще и отец привязался! Охота с Келегормом на сегодня отменяется, потому что они не успеют к ужину, а если их там не будет… То лучше даже не думать, как их накажут, потому что все равно не угадаешь. А тут еще Маэдрос! В обычном состоянии Карантир не возражал бы отнести еду Маглору, но сегодня… Из-за этого рохли отец опять будет ходить на все обеды, требовать, чтобы все вели себя, с его точки зрения, прилично, не опаздывали…  
– Блин, Маглор, не можешь придти вовремя – голодным ходи! – буркнул про себя Карантир. Но когда у старшего брата такой приказной тон, то лучше его послушаться. И поэтому он стоит тут, как идиот, в коридоре, потому что на кухне сейчас повсюду скользко и мокро, и ждет, пока кто-нибудь из близнецов (лучше Амрос) не вынесет ему поднос с едой для менестреля.  
– На вот, держи, – выскочил из кухни Амрод и всучил ему поднос.  
– А почему ты, а не Амрос? – поинтересовался Карантир, принимая еду.  
– Потому что он мне на кухне нужен. Не люблю один возиться, а то я тебя знаю, – пояснил Амрод и исчез в кухне, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Карантиру ничего не оставалось, как пойти выполнять поручение.  
Когда он уже подходил к бункеру, до его ушей донеслись знакомые звуки. Маглор опять принялся мучить ноты, аккомпанируя себе на лютне. «А Амрос что-то вякал, что он больше не поет, – почему-то пришло в голову Карантиру. – Вот ведь богатая фантазия. Молчащий Маглор! Ишь, мнительный какой! Да он, наверно, спал в это время, вот и не пел, а близнецы себе навыдумывали.»  
Карантир с грохотом поставил поднос перед певцом и пошел обратно, подальше от всяких гамм и мелодий.  
– Спасибо! – крикнул ему вслед Маглор.  
– Маэдросу это скажи, его идея, – пробурчал Карантир, ничуть не заботясь о том, слышат его или нет.  
За его спиной вновь раздались напевы. Все, как обычно.

***

  
На повисшее в Форменосе напряжение острее всего реагировали близнецы. Амрос никак не мог выкинуть из головы предупреждения брата о грядущем отцовском внимании и начал шарахаться от каждой тени. А ко всем треволнениям Амрода добавилось и тревога за Куруфина. Он почти не выходил из плавильной и плохо выглядел за трапезами. Разработка нового сплава здорово его выматывала. Учитывая, что, по словам Куруфина, у них с серебром тогда уже почти получилось… В общем, настроение Феанора было легко предсказуемым. Казалось, возвратились те времена, когда близнецы шли на каждый прием пищи, как на каторгу. Сегодняшний ужин исключением не стал, особенно учитывая, что приготовленную еду Феанор раскритиковал, и близнецам пришлось готовить ужин еще раз, холодея и каждую секунду ожидая затрещин за нерасторопность. Хотя Маглор все эти дни приходил вовремя, ему от Феанора доставалось постоянно. На отцовскую ругань Маглор только ниже опускал голову, словно стыдясь самого себя. Зато, стоит признать, стал лучше есть, потому что уйти, ничего не тронув на тарелке, Феанор не позволял. Последняя тирада в адрес певца закончилась неожиданно:  
– …толку от тебя никакого, так что поможешь убрать со стола.  
Маглор неверяще поднял голову, посмотрел на отца, кивнул, и вернулся к размазыванию еды по тарелке. Близнецы, конечно, опешили от такого «уравнивания», но помощи были рады.  
Когда Маглор безропотно помог им с уборкой со стола, Амрод, после недолгого размышления, попросил его вытирать тарелки, здраво рассудив, что, во-первых, попросить его мыть сковородки будет форменным свинством, а во-вторых, если Маглор слишком долго провозится, то им всем попадет. Маглор вытирал тщательно, хотя немного медленно, и Амрод с облегчением подумал, что вроде бы пронесло…  
«Накаркал», подумалось ему, когда хлопнула дверь в кухню. Это мог быть только…  
– Вижу, почти справились, – как обычно, с затаенной угрозой, сказал Феанор. Амрод вознес хвалу всем Валар, за исключением Манве, что он только что домыл последнюю сковородку. Амрос, протиравший пол, так и замер с тряпкой в руках, испуганно глядя на отца. Маглор, напевая, продолжал методично вытирать посуду. – Долго вы еще? – обратился он к близнецам.  
– Нет, осталось на место все поставить, – сглотнув, ответил Амрод.  
Феанор одобрительно кивнул и поймал за ухо попытавшегося проскочить мимо Амроса.  
– Ты кто? Амрос? – спросил он. Амрос, у которого уже слезы на глаза наворачивались от боли, пискнул что-то утвердительное, мысленно жалея, что не остался на месте.  
– Амрос, значит, – повторил Феанор, разглядывая близнеца. У Амроса нехорошо заныло в животе, он помнил этот взгляд… – Как закончишь на кухне, приходи. – С этими словами Феанор отпустил распухшее ухо младшего и вышел из кухни.  
У Амроса тряпка выпала из рук.

***

  
– Не хочу! Не пойду! Не бу-ду-у… – Пока все попытки Амрода успокоить брата были безуспешны.  
– Поду-умаешь, отец, ну не в первый же раз…  
– Нет! Не хочу! Меня Карантир убъет! Ы-ы-ы… – заходился слезами Амрос.  
– А кто ему скажет?  
– Нет! Ты ничего не понимаешь, у нас любовь! Я… я сам ему все расскажу, я не могу иначе! – тут Амрод от души залепил близнецу пощечину, такая логика не поддавалась его пониманию. Старший четко понимал, что вся истерики Амроса ничего не изменят – он все равно пойдет к отцу, точно так же, как ранее сдавался бакланам. И его, амродова, задача – сделать так, чтобы он пошел туда как можно быстрее, а то Феанор, не дождавшись, сам придет сюда и получат тогда они по полной программе.  
Амрод, исчерпав все способы успокоения, кроме литья воды за шиворот, растерянно огляделся по сторонам. И наткнулся на взгляд Маглора, о котором, если честно, успел позабыть. Маглор отложил полотенце и сделал шаг вперед.  
– Я сейчас пойду к отцу и постараюсь успокоить его, – произнес Маглор ровным голосом.  
Амрод только хмыкнул, продолжая обнимать близнеца.  
– Амрод, я серьезно. Я пойду к нему, – настаивал Маглор, подозрительно побелев.  
– И что? – ехидно спросил Амрод. – Думаешь, сейчас ему нужны твои песни? Ошибаешься, сейчас ему нужно кое-что другое, и если к нему вместо Амроса придешь ты со своей лютней, он просто вышвырнет тебя за дверь.  
– А потом пойдет меня искать, – жалобно шмыгнул носом Амрос. – И когда найдет… – он содрогнулся.  
Маглор чуть нахмурился, призадумавшись, и медленно сказал:  
– И все же я попробую. Если у меня не получится, значит, не судьба. Амрос… – Амрос поднял голову и прислушался к словам Маглора. – Амросу лучше придти через час.  
Амрод, подумав, кивнул. Если певцу захотелось поиграть в спасителя, они не возражают. Синяки мазью полечит, зато потом не будет встревать, куда не просят. И где от него проку никакого. А за это время он сможет успокоить Амроса.  
Маглор в последний раз оглядел привычную в Форменосе композицию «Старший близнец утешает младшего» и вышел, неестественно ровно выпрямив спину и расправив плечи.

***

  
– В общем, сделаем так. – Амрод летал по кухне, распихивая все по местам и инструктируя еще чуть всхлипывающего брата. – Я тут заканчиваю и иду к отцу, а ты направляешься в нашу спальню и до утра не высовываешься.  
– Но он велел мне придти, – напомнил сорванным голосом Амрос.  
– Ему-то какая разница? Скажу, что показалось, будто меня зовет. Все равно не прогонит. – Амрод горько улыбнулся. – Все, пошли.  
Амрод напоследок оглядел кухню и потащил брата к двери.  
– Но Маглор же сказал «через час», – запротестовал Амрос.  
– Мало ли что он сказал, – раздраженно ответил Амрод. – Ты что, думаешь, что отец будет целый час слушать, как он поет? Три ха-ха. Музыкой его не отвлечешь. Да пошли же!  
Амрод выволок брата из кухни и захлопнул дверь.  
– Так, а теперь – живо в спальню, и молчи про все Карантиру, с Куруфином я сам разберусь, – зашептал Амрод, оглядываясь по сторонам, не идет ли уже Феанор. Амрос, хлопая мокрыми ресницами, воззрился на брата.  
– Что бы я без тебя делал… – прошептал он.  
– Сплошные глупости, как обычно, – отмахнулся Амрод. – Все, пошли.  
И быстро зашагал к покоям отца. Амрос посмотрел ему вслед, вздохнул и пошел, куда ему было сказано.

***

  
Амрод здорово спешил, надеясь успеть хотя бы к моменту выдворения Маглора из отцовских покоев. Все-таки на прекращение истерики ушло какое-то время, и Амрод очень боялся не успеть. Дойдя до покоев, перевел дух и прислушался  
Из-за двери ничего не было слышно, и Амрод осмелился приоткрыть дверь и заглянуть в щелочку, благо дверь открывалась бесшумно. Посреди комнаты стоял Маглор, опустив руки по бокам и глядя прямо перед собой. Амрод смог разглядеть, что руки у него были сжаты в кулаки. Губы шевелились, но голоса слышно не было. Насколько понял Амрод, Маглор все время повторял какую-то фразу. Подивившись, почему не слышно отца, Амрод решился зайти и потянул на себя дверь. Раздавшийся из спальни вопль звуковой волной смел его в коридор.  
– Не смей мне лгать! Не смей мне ТАК лгать!!!  
Амрод поднялся с карачек и осторожно заглянул: Феанор тряс Маглора за плечи, как грушу, а Маглор все так же беззвучно шевелил губами, не произнося ни слова.  
– И не смей больше такое говорить! – ну, это было уже легче. Интонации привычного ора на сыновей, опять ляпнувших что-то не то.  
Амрод аккуратненько закрыл дверь и, прислонившись к стене, стал ждать, пока из покоев не вылетит Маглор. Ждать, судя по всему, оставалось недолго. А тогда можно будет уже проскользнуть внутрь, типа, я давно пришел, решил не мешать. Похоже, здравое решение. Вон, как отец разъярился. И Амрод принялся размышлять, что такого мог сказать певец, что настолько вывело отца из себя. Даже самые отчаянные проделки близнецов не могли довести его до такого, а Маглор ухитрился за такое короткое время… Покачав головой, Амрод решил, что у него, в некотором роде, талант.  
Амрод вздохнул и устроился поудобнее. В коридоре царила тишина, надежная, дубовая дверь глушила все звуки, а заглядывать еще раз он бы не рискнул, так что оставалось только ждать.  
Измотанный напряженным вечером, Амрод сам не заметил, как задремал. А когда проснулся – понял, что уже середина ночи. Амрод чуть шевельнулся и поморщился – каменный пол не входил в число его любимых мест для сна.  
«Либо Маглора выкинули в окно, либо прибили на месте, – здраво рассудил Амрод. – В любом случае, мне тут делать уже нечего». Подумав так, Амрод, поеживаясь, встал и пошел к себе, радуясь, что не им с Амросом завтра – нет, уже сегодня – рано вставать и готовить завтрак для всей семьи. И еще Амрод пообещал себе обеспокоиться судьбой Маглора и, как минимум, отнести ему завтрак.


	3. Chapter 3

Общее настроение Келегорма можно было охарактеризовать как «умиротворенное». Его ничто не выводило из себя – ни колокольная буря, бушевавшая в Форменосе, ни упреки отца, в очередной раз убеждавшегося, что он не приспособлен к труду в мастерской, ни работа по дому, до сих пор бывшая самой ненавистной его обязанностью, словом, ничто, не имеющее отношения к Маэдросу. Как-то незаметно, исподволь, старший брат стал смыслом его жизни, его целью, его дыханием. Если у Маэдроса чуть портилось настроение – то огорчался и Келегорм, если у Маэдроса день прошел хорошо – то и Келегорм был весел. Впрочем, рядом с Келегормом любое плохое настроение Маэдроса, на свое несчастье, чутко улавливавшего проблемы в крепости, быстро исправлялось, и Келегорм мог по-прежнему ослепительно улыбаться, зная, что получит не столь сияющую, но от этого не менее дорогую, улыбку в ответ.  
Он и не заметил, как обязанности, удручавшего каждого из них, как-то сами поделились на двоих и стали неизмеримо легче. Келегорму теперь не приходилось ломать каждый день голову, чем бы себя занять и не попасться отцу, потому что он чувствовал, что может помочь Майтимо в его нелегких трудах, и, что неудивительно, охотно помогал. Маэдрос, со своей стороны, присоединился к Келегорму в домашних хлопотах, сильно отравлявших младшим братьям жизнь. Когда приходила их очередь готовить, они с удовольствием готовили вдвоем, и отныне не надо было опасаться, что приготовленная Келегормом еда не понравится отцу, или что Маэдрос, занятый готовкой, не успеет выполнить другие поручения.  
Так получилось и сегодня – они в четыре руки быстро соорудили завтрак, при этом с лица Келегорма не сходило мечтательное выражение, потому что они придумали по-своему устраивать сумасшедше ранние побудки. Хотя что именно они делали, Келегорм не признался даже Карантиру, но при одном воспоминании о таких утрах его улыбка расплывалась от уха до уха, что придавало ему… немного лягушачий вид. Маэдрос, глядя на него, только посмеивался.  
Феанор, разумеется, оставался наиболее хаотичным элементом жизни братьев, но его недолгое присутствие на трапезах Келегорм героически претерпевал – и не брал в голову. Сегодня, как ни странно, от него вообще слова добиться было нельзя – ни одного замечания, ничего. Куруфин было что-то попытался выспросить про новый сплав, уточнить… но отец только отмахнулся и молча стал есть. Даже вопиющее пустое место Маглора не удостоилось гневной тирады в адрес отсутствующего, хотя, как знал по опыту Келегорм, взрыв мог грянуть в любой момент.  
Но, как он ни ожидал, непривычно молчавший Феанор ничего не сказал, после завтрака быстро отдал сыновьям распоряжения и ушел в плавильню, захватив с собой Куруфина.  
Ругани в адрес Маглора ждал не только Келегорм. Близнецы просто места себе не находили от тревоги. Когда Амрод дошел до спальни, там ждал его вконец изнервничавшийся Амрос, и полусонному близнецу пришлось рассказать все, прежде чем Амрос отцепился от него и позволил спокойно уснуть. За завтраком они с волнением ожидали комментариев Феанора по поводу некоторых особо зарвавшихся, но не дождались. Амрод, выполняя свое обещание, честно собрал поднос с едой, и они с Амросом отправились к Маглору, догадываясь, что им предстоит грустное зрелище. Учитывая их собственную плачевную практику, Маглор мог быть просто не в состоянии встать и дойти до столовой. Но когда Амрос сунул свой нос в покои певца, запаха лекарств там не витало, а Маглор спал. Будить его они не решились и оставили поднос на столике, здраво рассудив, что рано или поздно он проснется и выйдет.  
– Спорим, что он и к обеду не явится, – буркнул Амрод, недовольный тем, что его благородный порыв останется неоцененным.  
– Да ладно тебе, оклемается. – Амрос был более оптимистичен.  
Амрод только покачал головой, вспоминая, в какой ярости был отец.  
И оказался прав. Маглора на обеде не было.  
Он вышел только к ужину и в таком виде, что все замерли. Хотя синяков на лице не было видно, но губы были все распухшие и сплошь в мелких кровоточащих трещинках, к которым Маглор время от времени аккуратно прижимал платок, тихо улыбаясь при этом. Легко можно было заметить, что он избегает резких движений и шевелится очень, очень осторожно. В надетой на нем рубахе Келегорм с удивлением опознал свою, подаренную когда-то давно настойчивым воздыхателем и отданную Маглору, поскольку оказалась мала в плечах. Ту самую, которую Келегорм, даря, обозвал «на-всякий-случай-случай-бывает-разным». У рубахи был высокий, плотно запахивающийся ворот, длинные рукава и неподобающе синий цвет, вечно вызывающий негодование отца. Но Феанор ни слова певцу не сказал. Братья кидали на них недоумевающие взгляды, но спрашивать у Феанора, что с ним происходит… дураков не было.  
Ужин прошел в гробовом молчании. Казалось, только у Куруфина было хорошее настроение, потому что они, похоже, нащупали необходимые пропорции меди и олова, и грядущий колокол начал приобретать все более и более четкие очертания.  
Близнецы, получив наглядные подтверждения своих выводов, старались как можно меньше привлекать к себе внимания. Впрочем, Феанор теперь был непривычно молчалив и задумчив. Обеспокоенный Амрод, однако, отметил, что у Маглора, даже в его состоянии, на удивленье хороший аппетит. В кои-то веки у тарелки менестреля можно было увидеть дно. Но Амрод все же решил занести ему хорошую, неоднократно испытанную мазь от синяков. И заодно сказать «спасибо» – похоже, с Феанором вчера было бы нелегко иметь дело.  
Маэдрос, все эти дни тщетно пытавшийся убедить себя, что особой причины для беспокойства нет, еле досидел до конца обеда. Ему отчаянно хотелось вскочить и встряхнуть певца, крикнув «Да что с тобой, скажи наконец!». Но как он ни старался, сразу после ужина у него не получилось перехватить Маглора, и Маэдрос решительно направился в его комнаты. Брата там не оказалось, и старший понятия не имел, где его искать, учитывая, что сторожить бункер выпало Карантиру, и, следовательно, певец мог оказаться в любом уголке крепости и обширного сада.  
Амрод, наскоро переговорив с Амросом и заручившись его обещанием передать Куруфину, что близнец скоро к нему придет, решил отнести-таки мазь Маглору. Но сегодня определенно был не его день, потому что, подойдя к комнатам певца, Амрод увидел Маэдроса, выходящего оттуда с задумчивым видом. Амрод ругнулся про себя, но прятаться было уже поздно, к тому же брат его уже заметил и взмахом руки подозвал к себе.  
Маэдрос оглядел близнеца с ног до головы, отметил, что тот что-то прячет за спиной, и спросил в лоб:  
– Амрод, тебе что-то нужно от Маглора? – Это прозвучало настолько сурово, что Маэдрос поспешил смягчить тон. – Я сам ищу его, может быть, ты знаешь, где он и что с ним?  
Пока Маэдрос говорил, Амрод по привычке искал способ выпутаться. Придя к выводу, что ничего дурного он не сделал, близнец решил поделиться всем, что знал.  
– Не знаю, я думал, он у себя, и решил поделиться лечебной мазью, вот, – вытащил руку из-за спины Амрод, глядя на брата такими честными и искренними глазами, что Маэдрос сразу же заподозрил неладное.  
– С чего ты взял, что она ему нужна? – спросил он.  
Амрод вздохнул. Похоже, придется говорить все, хотя натура близнеца и восставала против такого надругательства над собой.  
На половине рассказа Маэдрос предупреждающе поднял руку, перебивая:  
– То есть это отец его так отделал?  
Амрод кивнул. Маэдрос нахмурился, покусал губу и решительно произнес:  
– Пойдем, расскажешь по дороге. – И, не дождавшись реакции брата, пошел по коридору. Амрод поспешил за ним, в красках представляя себе предстоящую разборку. Краски выходили преимущественно багрово-синюшных тонов.  
– Продолжай, – отрывисто бросил Маэдрос на ходу, и Амрод, еле успевая за размашистыми шагами брата, выложил все, чему был свидетелем.  
– Так ты говоришь, что Маглор решил отвлечь его внимание от вас? – переспросил Маэдрос. Амрод закивал, потом, вспомнив, что спиной даже Маэдрос не видит, подтвердил словесно:  
– Ага. Я тоже удивился, но он настаивал.  
Майтимо недоуменно покачал головой и пробормотал:  
– Не понимаю, что на него нашло, он же знал, что отец очень рассердится. Нет, что-то тут не так.  
Амроду, пришедшему к такому же выводу, сказать было нечего.

***

  
Феанор открыл дверь сразу же, стоило Маэдросу постучать. Близнец подумал было предложить приоткрыть дверь и немного посмотреть, но старший брат его бы не понял.  
– У меня сегодня что, приемный день, раз вы все ко мне? – раздраженно осведомился Феанор.  
– Отец, я пришел поговорить о Маглоре, – спокойно начал Маэдрос.  
– Замечательно, – буркнул Феанор. – Забирай.  
– Что? – опешил Маэдрос. Амрод еле удержал смешок, потому что уже разглядел за спиной Феанора опять стоящего посреди комнаты Маглора.  
Феанор развернулся к нему.  
– Пошел вон. Я что, непонятно выразился?  
Маглор опустил голову и пошел к двери. Феанор посторонился, пропуская его. Маэдрос с тревогой наблюдал: что-то происходило между ними, какой-то безмолвный разговор, к которому ему не было доступа, и он не понимал, как стоит реагировать, чтобы не задеть ни того, ни другого. Амрод просто ждал развития событий.  
– Еще раз помешаете мне нормально отдохнуть – решу, что у вас слишком много свободного времени и поступлю соответственно, – с угрозой произнес Феанор, обращаясь ко всем троим. И добавил, уже не с таким раздражением. – Да сходи, наконец, к лекарю, болван!  
Маглор, к которому было обращена последняя фраза, остановился на выходе и, не поворачиваясь, решительно сказал:  
– Я приду завтра.  
Феанор в ответ вытолкнул его из комнаты и захлопнул дверь.

***

  
Маглор посмотрел на лица братьев: встревоженное у Маэдроса и озабоченно-ехидное у близнеца, вздохнул и примиряюще поднял руки.  
– Не спрашивайте меня ни о чем. Я не собираюсь ничего объяснять.  
Маэдрос попытался собраться с мыслями, но Маглор продолжил говорить тихим, но твердым голосом:  
– Как бы вы обо мне не волновались, но это – мое дело. Я разберусь. Мы… разберемся. – На последних словах певец словно запнулся, и добавил:  
– Но спасибо, что подумали обо мне.  
В голове у Амрода уже мелькнула парочка идей, кого это Маглор обобщил под «мы», и он только вытянул шею, с любопытством прислушиваясь к разговору. Маэдрос не знал, что сказать: с одной стороны, Певцу явно требовалась защита, – вон, как осторожно ходит, – но с другой стороны… Маглора, отстаивающего свое право на собственное мнение и поступки, Маглора, знающего, чего он хочет – такого Маглора старший брат не знал. И смотрел на него с просыпающимся уважением и удивлением – почему он раньше в нем этого не видел?  
Маглор, убедившись, что его поняли и, по крайней мере, пока, вопросов задавать не будут, зашагал по коридору. Маэдрос, опомнившись, пошел за ним. Надо было проследить, чтобы брат посетил лекаря, а то ведь забудет, а отец не любит, когда его слова игнорируют.  
Амрод посмотрел им вслед и, подумав, вприпрыжку поспешил за ними. В конце концов, негоже стоять под дверьми отцовских комнат, да и мазь отдать надо. К тому же, Феанор выразился достаточно ясно: не надо его беспокоить, и нет, он никого не ждет, а, следовательно, отпадает единственная причина, по которой Амрод может быть возле его покоев.  
Теперь Амрод был более чем уверен в своих подозрениях, но, пока шел в собственную спальню, решил придержать свои выводы при себе. Ситуация была чересчур шаткой, и Амрод по опыту знал, что любое действие, любой неосторожный взгляд, выдающий осведомленность смотрящего, будет превратно истолкован, и отец, чтобы не потерять лицо, оттолкнет от себя Маглора и опять начнет вызывать к себе близнецов. По зрелом размышлении, Амрод отказался от мысли, что Феанор впредь будет обращать внимание на Красивого. Отец мог не вникать в сложные отношения между братьями, по крайней мере, пока они не мешали делам, но все же – не до такой степени, чтобы не заметить глубокую и сильную привязанность Маэдроса к Келегорму. У Феанора и старшего сына отношения тоже были не из самых простых, но отец четко понимал, что преданность Маэдроса Дому и Феанору лично имеет пределы, и его, учитывая наибольшую состоятельность Майтимо из всех семерых как личности, лучше не доводить. Куруфин же, как признался себе Амрод с тяжелым вздохом, рано или поздно смирится с любым поступком отца, даже вздумай тот запереть Амрода в своей спальне и не выпускать. Поэтому-то Амрод был твердо намерен изображать из себя ничего не понимающую невинность, не вмешиваться, но за ситуацией следить, чтобы, когда все окончательно определится… сказать громкое «Ага!» Куруфину.  
Амрод предвкушающе улыбнулся. Кажется, он уже знал, что потребует в качестве извинения. Но все равно – пока что никому ничего не расскажет. Ну, разве что – Амросу. Чтоб не волновался понапрасну.

***

  
За завтраком Амроду пришлось внести коррективы в предполагаемую стратегию поведения. Потому что, как выяснилось, и Феанору, и Маглору было абсолютно все равно, смотрят на них или нет. Страшно заинтригованный Амрос все утро, в том числе и за столом, упорно пытался дознаться, что же вчера произошло, и Амроду пришлось пообещать, что вскоре обо всем признается, поскольку боялся привлечь внимание заинтересованных сторон. Но, бросив пару раз осторожные взгляды, близнец понял, что был излишне мнителен: Маглор, положив себе салат, больше к еде не притрагивался, предпочитая сверлить взглядом Феанора, а тот, вопреки своему обычному поведению, угрюмо смотрел в тарелку и прекращал все попытки Куруфина завязать разговор. Амрод только подивился непонятливости своего возлюбленного. Уж если ему со своего места было видно, что отец не в настроении разговаривать даже на производственные темы (проклятые колокола!), то Куруфин, сидящий рядышком, мог бы и подавно заметить – ан нет!  
Не один Амрод пристально наблюдал за этими двумя – Маэдроса тоже тревожила сложившаяся ситуация. Маглор сегодня, конечно, выглядел получше (наверняка мазь помогла), да и двигался более-менее нормально, но вот эта дуэль характеров… Складывалось впечатление, что в кои-то веки не отец давит на кого-то, а наоборот, Маглор что-то безмолвно требует от Феанора, а тот только отмалчивается. Но почему? Маэдрос никак не мог понять; единственное, что ему хотелось, – чтобы они прекратили. В такой обстановке жить невозможно, и брат только удивлялся, почему остальные (кроме, пожалуй, Амрода) ничего не замечают. Их даже не затронуло то, что отец больше никого не распекал, а обязанности распределял с таким видом, будто ему уже давно и все… Маглора, что естественно, отправил к бункеру, но, что непонятно, – без единого комментария. Маэдрос подумал, что надо будет проследить за ними, чтобы не допустить повторения недавнего избиения. Как именно он это сделает, он не знал, но осознавал, что такое повторится не должно.  
На обед Феанор не явился, предпочтя перекусить в мастерской, а за ужином все повторилось. Воздух в столовой чуть не вибрировал от повисшего напряжения, от пытливых взглядов Маглора, от старательного не-смотрения Феанора. И все же Маэдросу удалось поймать несколько взглядов, брошенных отцом на менестреля. Обстановку оживлял только Куруфин, взахлеб рассказывающий, что пробный колокол вышел на славу, что вот теперь уже близко, все звучит идеально, и что уже начали отливку Того Самого Колокола, если, конечно, все получится и отец даст добро, а не захочет еще что-нибудь улучшить.  
Маглор встал из-за стола первым, как только появилась возможность, дождался, пока отец не глянет на него, посмотрел Феанору прямо в глаза, удерживая взгляд, и молча вышел. Маэдрос в очередной раз задумался.

***

  
Наутро Маглор опять плохо выглядел, как будто побитый, но, в отличие от того раза, улыбался теперь почти непрерывно, а при движениях только морщился, и Амрод поздравил себя с выигранным у самого себя пари. После вчерашнего молчаливого противостояния Амрод уже ни в чем не сомневался, и ждал только каких-нибудь особо явных доказательств, чтоб можно было ткнуть их под нос Куруфину. А уж когда, вопреки всем сложившимся привычкам, к бункеру отправился Карантир, а Маглора отправили в отцовский кабинет разбираться со всяким бумажным хламом (вроде бесполезных приглашений и писем родственников, посланных из вежливости и со стандартным набором фраз), Амрод едва сдерживался, чтобы не подскочить и не завопить от радости. Еще немного, ну вот буквально чуть-чуть, и…  
Амрод весь день ходил исключительно умиротворенный, и, рассказывая все Амросу, не удержался от замечания:  
– Даже если у Маглора ничего не выйдет, то, по крайней мере, мы должны сказать ему «спасибо» за одно… – Амрод выдержал драматическую паузу и продолжил:  
– Благодаря ему, все так называемые «приемы пищи» стали происходить тихо и необычайно интересно!  
– В кои-то веки в столовую можно ходить, как не на каторгу, – согласился с ним Амрос. – Но посмотрим, что будет дальше. Может, у них еще и не сложится.  
– Ну, это вряд ли, – безапелляционно заявил Амрод. – Хорошо еще, что бакланы ничего не заметили, они бы Маглору житья не дали.  
Амрос пожал плечами. На такое сказать было нечего.

***

  
Вот тут-то как раз Амрод и заблуждался. Тишина, в который раз повисшая в столовой, Карантира беспокоила, и даже очень, в отличие от Келегорма, получившего от Маэдроса четкий приказ не дергаться и ни во что не встревавшего. Если в первые дни Карантир не обращал ни на что внимания и просто радовался, то сегодняшнее поведение отца своей загадочностью увлекло даже его.  
Во-первых, когда Куруфин прямо с порога объявил, что Колокол получился, все вымуштрованно поаплодировали, но вошедший вслед за Куруфином Феанор только безлично скользнул по всем взглядом и молча сел на место, не выказывая никаких признаков радости, хотя, по представлениям Карантира, должен был радоваться громче всех или хотя бы поставить на стол хорошее вино.  
Во-вторых, Феанор не участвовал в затеянном Куруфином обсуждении того, что же гравировать на колоколе. В разговоре – редкий случай – принимали участие все, включая близнецов, исключая Маглора, и отец никого не одергивал, наверно, потому, что никого и не слушал, сидя с задумчивым видом и даже не окидывая орлиным взором сыновей, а когда Куруфин обратился к нему с каким-то вопросом – только отмахнулся «Завтра подумаю», хотя ранее охотно бы ответил.  
И в-третьих (на что Карантир обратил особое внимание), была несвойственная Феанору мягкость, выразившаяся в том, что когда в разгар бурной – не прерываемой Феанором! – беседы Амрос пролил на скатерть полный соусник и неаккуратно попытался вытереть все салфеткой, отец вместо того, чтобы начать распекать близнеца на все лады (Карантир уже было подумал, как будет того утешать), сказал только «Потом все уберешь», – и больше не произнес ни слова!!!  
Карантир от всего этого так окосел, что весь остаток ужина пялился на отца, судорожно думая, чем же его по голове стукнули – но так ни до чего и не додумался, кроме того, что надо бы расспросить близнецов. Уж больно ехидно они посматривали на отца! И Амрос тоже!  
В целом ужин прошел если и не спокойно, то мирно, Амрод даже было немного заскучал под конец, потому что тема о колокольном узоре и гербовых нюансах ему быстро надоела, но вот само завершение ужина его порадовало: Феанор встал из-за стола первым и вышел, но наблюдательный Амрод отметил, что отец хоть на миг, да задержался рядом с Маглором, правда, ничего не сказав, и пошел дальше, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Маглор засиял.  
И близнецу, внимательно рассматривавшему на словно светящееся изнутри лицо Маглора, подумалось, что пропади все пропадом, но он расскажет Куруфину, потому что тот должен знать.

***

  
Амрод намеревался объявить о своем открытии прямо с порога, но все произошло не так, как он предполагал. Стоило ему войти к Куруфина и захлопнуть за собой дверь, как его немедленно обняли, подхватили на руки и закружили по комнате.  
– Получилось! Получилось! – восклицал Куруфин, глядя на брата смеющимися глазами и чуть не хохоча от счастья. – Колокол! Понимаешь, Амрод, колокол! Мы – лучшие! – гордо, но немного бессвязно заключил он.  
Амрод, у которого уже голова шла кругом, смог только кивнуть и тихо попросить поставить его на пол. Куруфин, опомнившись, просьбу выполнил, успев попутно легонько поцеловать близнеца. Амрод зарумянился в ответ, ощущая жесткие жилистые руки на своей талии, но строго велел себе перестать растекаться. Что было нелегко, потому что от вида улыбающегося Куруфина сердце Амрода пыталось взлететь, и он махнул на все рукой, приникая к возлюбленному и давая понять, что он не возражает продолжить.  
Несколько позже, когда первый голод был утолен и у Куруфина появилось осмысленное выражение лица, Амрод рискнул завести долгожданный разговор:  
– Куруфин, помнишь, мы с тобой чуть не поссорились? Так вот, – Амрод завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, – я был прав, и...  
– Да, чуть не забыл, – перебил его Куруфин. – Я давно хотел спросить: ты не знаешь, что с отцом происходит?  
– Я тебе про это и пытался сказать, – недовольно сказал Амрод.  
– Тогда извини, – покаянно произнес Куруфин и умиротворяющее погладил Амрода по плечу. – Странный он сейчас. Какой-то другой.  
При этих словах Амрод аж зажмурился от предвкушения – кажется, у него появилась возможность взглянуть на ситуацию как бы с другой стороны.  
– Продолжай, продолжай, теперь я весь внимание, – поторопил он Куруфина. – А потом я скажу и все объясню.  
– В последнее время у меня появилось ощущение, что отца что-то гнетет. – Куруфин рассказывал, как всегда, обстоятельно. – И не колокол, потому что в последние дни у нас все получалось. Я не знаю, что, но он словно все время над чем-то напряженно размышляет. И он стал... – Куруфин запнулся, потом все-таки выговорил:  
– Рассеянным. – Амрод удивленно приподнял бровь. Брат редко позволял себе негативные замечания в адрес отца. – Я думал, он волнуется, что кто-то в Тирионе его опередит, но теперь колокол готов, у тирионских мастеров по-прежнему ничего не получается, а он будто и не рад. Ходит угрюмый и, ты, наверно, заметил, – никого не ругает. Как будто ему до всех нас и дела нет. Возможно, он думает над узорами на колоколе, но ты же видел – сегодня за ужином про них только и говорили, а он ни слова не сказал, и даже не слушал! – «Жаль, – подумал Амрод, – идея Келегорма изобразить всех Валар в виде животных и показать этим «связь духовного и материального» была хороша. Манве наверняка был бы оленем. С большими рогами.» – Я вообще не понимаю, что с ним такое! – едва ли не отчаянно выпалил Куруфин.  
Амрод чуть было не ляпнул первый пришедший в голову диагноз, но решил сказать потактичнее.  
– Я тебе уже говорил, что Маглор влюбился? – осторожно начал он.  
– Да. И я тебе тогда не поверил. И сейчас не верю. Маглор слишком погружен в себя, чтобы еще кого-то заметить, – отчеканил Куруфин. Амрод только ухмыльнулся:  
– А если я тебе скажу, что он влюбился в отца? Что он теперь с ним? – Амрод посмотрел на Куруфина и добавил:  
– Во всех смыслах – с ним.  
Брат ошарашено замер... и решительно помотал головой:  
– Нет-нет. Отец бы с ним так никогда не поступил. К тому же с ним сейчас... – Куруфин нахмурился, припоминая, и на его лице медленно проступило понимание.  
– Ну да, – беспечно сказал Амрод. – У него уж давным-давно никого нет. После... ну, ты понял... он к себе никого не тащил. – Про попытку призвать к себе Амроса он решил умолчать. Все равно ничего не вышло.  
Куруфин долго молчал, обдумывая услышанное, и только сильнее и сильнее сжимал объятие вокруг Амрода, пока тот не почувствовал, что больше не может.  
– Осторожно, мне больно, – запротестовал он. Куруфин, опомнившись, разжал руки.  
– Извини. Я задумался,– коротко сказал ему брат. – И, кажется, я тебе верю. – Амрод проглотил все ехидные слова и стал слушать дальше. – Понимаешь, когда ты сказал, я сразу не понял, а вот сейчас вспоминаю, и мне кажется, что я многое видел, просто не обратил внимания. Вот, например, когда Маглор заинтересовался макетами, а я ему объяснял, он несколько раз спросил, не может ли он помочь. Музыкальный слух и все такое. Жаль, я загруженный тогда был, не сообразил, что это было впервые, когда Маглору захотелось помочь в мастерской. Это он, наверно, пытался быть ближе к отцу.  
– Наверняка, – согласился близнец.  
– И я только сейчас сообразил, что еще мне в Маглоре не понравилось – я видел его с фартуком Феанора.  
– В смысле, он одел отцовский передник? Кожаный такой, с железными заклепками кузнечный фартук? – недоуменно уточнил Амрод.  
– Нет, что ты, – отмахнулся Куруфин. – Он просто... прижимал его к груди. У отца недавно новый появился, а это старый был, может, нашел где-нибудь. Он рваный совсем, к тому же Маглор его скомкал, вот я и не сразу узнал. Но он точно шел с фартуком Феанора.  
– Тоже мне, клептоман местного разлива, – хихикнул Амрод, тут же вспоминая, что Амрос говорил похожее про Маглора и полотенце.  
– Но вот если все это вместе сложить... То он и впрямь влюбился в отца... – ошеломленно пробормотал Искусный.  
– Его дело, его тело, – философски сказал Амрод. – Не забивай себе этим голову, сами разберутся. Просто имей в виду, ага?  
– Хорошо, я постараюсь, – покорно пообещал Куруфин, не понимая, правда, что же именно он обещает.

***

  
Что удивительно, но к похожим выводам пришел и Маэдрос. Все-таки у братьев было много общего, причем не только во внешности…  
Когда Феанор ушел из столовой, Маэдрос сразу отметил реакцию Маглора, и в голове как-то само собой начала всплывать то одна, то другая подробность, с беззвучным кликом вставая на свое место и обрисовывая картину происходящего. Нежданно-негаданно проснувшаяся решимость брата, безнадежность в его глазах, неуклюже-скованные движения по утрам, отблески незримого света на лице…  
Маэдрос помрачнел. Отец мог быть необычайно жесток к преданным ему, и иногда нечаянно, иногда намеренно мог уколоть так, что его слова разили в самое сердце. Скоро ли ждать Маглору, что его прогонят?  
Он помотал головой, отгоняя такую мысль, но она продолжала назойливо крутиться в голове. Что будет с необычайно ранимым певцом, если отец его оттолкнет? Оставит походя, как надоевшую игрушку? Да почему вообще все так сложилось? Отец что, не понимает, что Маглор – это не привычные ко всему близнецы и не пофигистичный Келегорм, и что для него все очень серьезно? Маэдрос тяжело вздохнул. Нет, похоже, не понимает. Просто берет то, что хочет, не задумываясь о последствиях…  
– Хватит витать в облаках, все уже ушли, – потряс его за плечо Келегорм. Маэдрос вздрогнул, возвращаясь из своих мыслей, огляделся. Да, похоже, что так. В комнате было пусто, и даже посуды на столе уже не было, и только Келегорм стоял перед ним, заложив пальцы за пояс и чуть покачиваясь на носках.  
– Все поели и пошли, а ты все сидишь и думу думаешь, – улыбаясь, поведал Красивый. – Ну сидишь и сидишь, я не против. Мелкие все унесли, а ты хмуришься все сильнее и сильнее. Вот я и подумал, что пора вмешаться. Старший, что с тобой? – за шуточной интонацией брата Маэдрос почувствовал тревогу, и на сердце как-то потеплело оттого, что хоть кому-то он не безразличен. Он вздохнул и выпалил то, что занимало его ум:  
– Келегорм, ты знаешь, что Маглор сейчас с отцом?  
Тот удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– В смысле… – Маэдрос удрученно кивнул. Келегорм прикусил губу, обдумывая, и, словно говоря сам с собой, пробормотал:  
– Так вот к чему все шло…– Встряхнулся и добавил:  
– А я-то думал, какого… то есть, с какой стати Карантира сослали сторожить. Его, вроде, ни на чем пока не поймали… Я хотел сказать, он ни в чем не виноват, – поправился Келегорм, поймав взгляд Маэдроса. – А в чем проблема-то? Маглор не против, ну и что такого?  
– Как ты думаешь, что будет, если отец отошлет его от себя? – Маэдрос не хотел говорить такого, он не хотел даже думать о подобных вещах, но жизнь подсказывала, что возможны и не такие варианты. – Маглор ведь искренне, он по-другому не умеет, ты же знаешь…  
Брат на миг замер, будто что-то вспоминая, и в кои-то веки на его лице не было привычной полуулыбки, черты фамильно посуровели, и Маэдросу подумалось, что все они, в сущности, прокляты еще до рождения непредсказуемым существом, Огненным духом…  
– Значит, вылечится от своей глупой привязанности и увидит отца в истинном свете, – вынес свой приговор Келегорм совершенно не своим тоном. Поколебался, искоса глянул на Майтимо и неохотно добавил:  
– Как я.  
Маэдрос отвел взгляд, понимая, что Келегормом сказано было слишком многое и слишком личное, и не стоит на этом заострять внимание. Они оба помолчали, не зная, что сказать, не зная, надо ли вообще что-то говорить… пока Келегорм не хлопнул Маэдроса по плечу и сказал:  
– Да ну их, сами разберутся, не маленькие. И вообще, от этого не умирают. Вставай, Рыжий, – в голосе появились знакомые нотки, – план работы на сегодня выполнен, я хочу развлечься, причем в компании. Ты подойдешь.  
И Маэдрос встал и пошел за Келегормом, околдованный дразнящими интонациями, подспудным обещанием, что все будет хорошо, и собственными чувствами к самому красивому брату. Последней мыслью на тревожную тему было: «Может, он и прав. Может, все обойдется».  


***

  
За завтраком Келегорм несколько минут пытался понять, что же витает в столовой и почему у него такое ощущение, будто все вернулось на свои места. Потом понял. Привычную атмосферу создали напевы Маглора, по своему обыкновению, больше изображавшего процесс еды, нежели евшего. Келегорм пару раз посмотрел на него и решил, что вопреки словам Маэдроса, тот выглядит весьма неплохо, да и белый плащ ему весьма идет, хотя, конечно, не в столовой же... Похоже, творческий и душевный кризисы закончились, и певец спешил наверстать упущенное. Причем на всех фронтах, заключил про себя Келегорм, наблюдательно отметив взгляды, которыми менестрель одаривал отца. Тот, правда, не реагировал, но этого и следовало ожидать. Близнецы пошленько подхихикивали, на них обоих поглядывая, но, кажется, понимали, что Маглора лучше не трогать. И то хлеб. Кстати, о хлебе… Келегорм потянулся за добавкой, недоумевая про себя, с какой такой стати у него такое хорошее настроение оттого, что у Маглора наконец-то появилась успешная личная жизнь, но так ни до чего и не додумался.  
Необычное поведение близнецов завело Карантира так, что он еле усидел за столом. Постоянные переглядывания, разговоры на ушко, подозрительные румянцы и регулярные смешки все больше и больше убеждали Мрачного, что близнецы что-то скрывают. И, разумеется, виноват во всем Амрос. Это он что-то вытворил и боится рассказать, потому что знает, что ему достанется. «Ну, если еще кого-то себе завел, – взбешенно подумал Карантир. – Узнаю – убью на месте». И, дождавшись конца трапезы, выскочил из-за стола, подскочил к Амросу, и, безжалостно вцепившись ему в руку, вытащил в коридор, за угол, где припер к стене.  
– А теперь рассказывай, – прорычал он.  
Амрос, дуя на руку, решительно не понимал, что рассказывать, и озадаченно похлопал ресницами.  
– Что с тобой? – осведомился он. Потом решил поиграть в обиженного:  
– Вытащил меня из-за стола, схватил за руку, вон, синяк останется, – начал перечислять он, капризно надув губки, но Карантир оборвал его, схватив за плечи и хорошенько встряхнув.  
– Что вы с Амродом натворили? – он был не в том настроении, чтобы разводить канитель с близнецом, и все сильнее сжимал костлявые плечи мелкого.  
– Опять что-то задумали? – Амрос отрицательно мотает головой, хватка сжимается. – Опять с кем-то связался, гаденыш? – тот только трясет головой, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы. – Не лги мне! С кем-то из Форменоса? Нет? – на этих словах Карантир наклонился к Амросу и выдохнул ему в ухо:  
– Надо мной потешались, да? Изменять мне вздумал, крысеныш? – И столько всего вместилось в эти короткие фразы, что близнец задрожал и выпалил все, как есть:  
– Нет! Это мы над Маглором и… – и быстро осекся. Продолжать явно не стоило. Мрачный от неожиданности отпустил плечи, и Амрос принялся их растирать, зная, что это безнадежное занятие, и синяки долго не пройдут.  
– А ну рассказывай, – велел Карантир.  
Амрос на секунду задумался, с чего начать, и решил прежде успокоить брата.  
– Я тебе даже не думал изменять, ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь, – Амрос посмотрел умильно, радостно отметил, что взгляд на миг смягчился, и продолжил:  
– А теперь я тебе даже непроизвольно изменять не буду!  
– Это как? – моргнул Карантир и потребовал:  
– А ну-ка, поподробнее. – Амрос так и понял, что брату придется рассказать все, утешало только, что, похоже, ничего уже не изменится, да и Амрод Куруфину наверняка все рассказал, поэтому вздохнул, опустил ресницы так, что они затрепетали, и выпалил:  
– Ну, ты же знаешь, нас с Амродом раньше отец к себе звал, и я нечаянно мог… – заметил, что у брата сжались кулаки, и заговорил еще быстрее:  
– Ну вот, а больше так не будет, потому что сейчас он вместо нас Маглора… – Амрос запнулся, подбирая глагол, но Карантир и так понял.  
– Так ты говоришь, он вас Маглором заменил? – уточнил брат, веря и не веря.  
– Ага, – кивнул Амрос и поднял взгляд на Мрачного. – Я теперь твой, только твой, – зашептал он, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как меняется лицо возлюбленного.  
Карантир не выдержал и сграбастал Амроса в жадном объятии. «Вот так-то лучше», мельком подумалось Амросу, прежде, чем он начал не менее жадно отвечать рукам и губам брата.  


***

  
К ужину мастера молота и наковальни пришли в таком расположении духа, что даже спрашивать не пришлось, как у них дела. Куруфин пол-ужина распинался, как здорово у них получились оба Дерева и что с помощью нового способа гравировки, изобретенного Великим Мастером, удалось придать трехмерность башням Тириона. И все это – под аккомпанемент напевов Маглора, в которых можно было даже распознать слова. Впрочем, прислушивающихся было мало – «свежую» мысль о величии Феанора присутствующим здесь донесли до сведения давно, и в виде песни она бóльшей привлекательности не возымела.  
Сам Мастер, казалось, вернулся к прежнему поведению – в комнате также висела привычная атмосфера полуругани, но наблюдательный Маэдрос отметил, что стало полегче – ослушникам не доставалось никакого наказания, как ни странно, Феанор только делал замечания, не сопровождая их никакими «будешь мыть полы» или «три наряда вне очереди». И старший, облегченно вздохнув, подумал, что, пожалуй, зря он опасался – для отца это тоже не прихоть.  
Кульминацией ужина стал момент, когда Феанор, закончив есть, вышел из-за стола, подошел к еще сидящему Маглору и сжал тому плечо, произнеся при этом:  
– Жду у себя. Споешь мне, певчая птичка?  
Маглор обернулся и счастливо выдохнул:  
– Да, атаринья! – И он так это произнес, что всем все стало окончательно ясно.  


***

  
Амрод довольно ждал Куруфина в его спальне. Тот после погрузки колокола обещал кое-что принести в знак того, что был не прав тогда. Амрод до колокольной саги частенько наблюдал, как работает Искусный, и у него уже давно мелькала тайная мыслишка о том, как бы увидеть Куруфина только в кузнечном переднике…

Конец


End file.
